Fear of insanity
by Forkular
Summary: What does it mean to see ghosts? Or should I say a certain "interesting" character who keeps popping in and out of her life.Can you love the supposed dead? Are they really gone from earth?Maybe he's not completely gone, maybe he still has a chance,right?
1. Chapter 1

OMG! YES, another Sora and Kairi story, jeez it's all I write about anyways...haha, so, don't worry I'll still update my toher stories, it's not like I'll abandond my sequel **Lines we owe, **I'm planning on finishing that with about maybe 18-20 chapters at least. I still have a lot of work to do with that, and then there's also** -A moment of love**... yeah, I enjoy that one too but I just couldn't help but start a new one because the idea has been in my head for so long.

* * *

Fear of insanity.

"I hate him, he's retarted...." I rattled sitting in my bathtub when it wasn't even filled and I was in my clothes, it's just a place I go to, when I want to be alone, well not exactly...because a spirit is with me. A spirit who just happened to be my best friend.

"Come on, stop it."

"Like he's the boss of me!" I snarl throwing a piece of soap into the air.

"He is the boss of you. He kind of hired you." My best friend says.

"Well, whatever, he's a jackass." I mumble and chew on my lip. "Hey, tell me your story again..." I whisper to her bored as hell.

She nodded and sighed, "Just let me breathe." She laughed.

"You don't breathe, you're dead, now go on with it!" I protest against her.

"Fine, I was walking down the street," She started.

I didn't really want to hear that...I knew the whole entire story of her death already, but I just wanted to shut up and listen to something for a while.

She met a boy, she fell in love, and he killed her. That's that. All the other stuff she says is just detail into it. But fact is fact, jeez. Get on with it already! It's been years, and I've barely thought about why I can see the dead. It's not that it freaks me out or anything, but it's just that I deal with it by looking at it in a positive sides. As in whenever I'm bored I listen to them, or if I'm really bored and want to take my mind off of things then I would dare to walk around in the city. Believe me, plenty of dead people standing there looking at me because they know I can see them.

So I usually talk to them since they're very lonely.

"Hey Kairi. So, how about we go out in the city?" My ghost friend asked. I shook my head, "I need to finish packing my stuff, we're moving this afternoon." I explain to her and she frowned just a little.

"Okay then." She sighed her ghostly self vanishing.

How sad that I will move away to Destiny hills into a house that has been abandond for ages. First I was thinking 'great! Finally be alone' but now after I was talking to my father I remembered, 'abandond place? I'm sure to be never alone in that house', I sigh slowly and skip into my room finishing my last box. When I taped it shut I picked it up and dragged the box over to my dad's car all the way downstairs.

"It's the last one!" I exclaim at him.

"Are you sure? You never will get anything back if you get in this car and forget something in that place." He called back to me loudly in a warning tone.

I sprung up, how could I forget about my best friend?! I run back in the empty house I would never see again and I run into my room that has once been...When I closed the door behind me I saw her standing at my window.

"Hey, is it possible for you to come with me?"

She shook her head sadly, " No, I can't. I can only go to places I've been before in my life. Everything else has a barrier."

I lit up a little, "Wait, so that still means that we can meet sometimes, right?"

She nods and fails to hug me as she just fades and turns back up, "Goodbye Kairi, you're a good friend."

"You too...see you later." I say and hop out of the room, the hall, the house. I look at it one more time and turn away where I could've sworn I saw my best friend standing through the window and smile.

I get in the old truck and my dad, Leon, drives on to the free way very soon. He laughs softly, "Let's just say that this new place is a new start. It's a nice place." He says.

To think, I have never seen the house before but like that matters anyways because I soon will.

* * *

"It's pretty late, dad. I'll go to sleep, wake me later,okay?"

"Sure." My father said with wide eyes telling me that he had the most caffeine I have ever seen a living person take. And I literally mean that because I've seen dead coffe addicts before.

I take my seat belt off and travel idly towards the back of the car to sleep in the seats.

_"Well, I want to move here so she can have a better life in college. She deserves the best!" My father said proudly on the phone. I listen from behind the door sneakily. _

_I don't know why I'm a small child in that dream, because I know that I'm dreaming of just a couple weeks ago when my dad called my aunt to tell her the news._

_I see myself talking to air and listen staring at things I would've believed were gone, back when I still had a completely pink room and ponies were the coolest thing on earth. I talk to other children my age and we play as if they were actually here with me, alive. I was too young to see that they were no longer living._

_When I was twirling around I saw that they had dissapeared and I fell back to the floor sadly._

"Wake up!" I hear my dad call when I noticed the car stopping in front of a woody house. It was thrashing rain and thunder shocked above my head. This house was in the middle of a forest, in the middle of _no where_. Well, there's always a _somewhere_ but this was just a sad little part of the word '_where_' in the sentence. I get out and stand in the rain atching my eyes blur and my red head getting wet like a dog. I hug myself and jog over to my dad who was fidgeting with the keys on the door. When he opened it he revealed a large entrance room.

"How much did you pay for this house anyways?"

"Oh, not a lot of people- okay, no one wanted this place anyways and the owner was on the side of your mothers cousin who decided to pass it on the family."

I glanced around in wonder. It was pretty big and all, I might just get lost. "I am going to pick my room." I say quickly and head upstairs to find where I would stay for a while and of course, investigate for any dead people around. It was pretty quiet except for some bird skeletons chirping on a twig outside of a window.

Yep, dead skelteon birds outside the wondow? Good sign of any dead people in this house. Definaletly.

"Okay then, come out come out wherever you are! I won't do anything as you can see, I can sense you, so whoever it is, don't be afraid, I will be your company for a long time." I say to the half empty room.

No answer.

"I see you're stubborn, huh?" I snorted, "Fine then, I'll be here when you decide." I say hands behind my head as I walk outside of the room dripping rain all over the wooden floors.

When I walked outside of the house I found my dad getting the kitchen boxes and shoving them into the new kitchen. He fiddled around with it for a long time and asked me to go outside and get the rest of the things. When I headed outside in the rain I saw a boy standing by our car.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I scream at them and see that they jumped up quickly and gasped at the sight of me. They sprung a step back and sighed. He placed a hand on his heart and sighed.

"Um, I was just...I'm your neighbor and I wanted to help you out!" He called back.

When I took a closer look at him I saw him in a nice old style looking vest with shorts. He had spiky brown chocolaty hair that defied about anything I've seen, and I though my dad's friend, Cloud had the most outragous hairstyle...but I guess I was wrong. "Oh, sure!" I call back to him and run towards him. When I cleared the rain from my eyes I looked around myself trying to find him.

No one.

It was a ghost?

No, it couldn't have been, I mean, the dead have a much different presence and appearance than living. And he was living! I saw him breathe!

"Kairi, who are you talking to, hon?" My dad yelled from a window.

"The neighbos boy." I say back to him.

He had a confused silly face on him, "Neighbor? We are the only one here, we don't have any neighbors in the woods, Kairi. It's deserted!"

"But-there was..." I say quietly shaking my head frowning.

What is this new ghost trying to pull with me?!

* * *

Public school is so easy. At least there are no uniforms required and you can do about anything without people looking at you weird. If, that is, you're not me.

The new kid in English class.

"Hello, this is our new student, her name is Cary." My teacher announced nicely.

"It's actually Kairi." I correct her quietly and turn red a little.

"Oh, of course, Kairi, let's seat you over there for this week."

"This week?" I ask a little confused.

"We change seats every month. And next week we'll change them again." She says, "So everyone gets to know each other a little better." She smiled at me, "You'll be sitting over there with Hayner, Namine, and Selphie, Riku,"

"Oh, great." I mumble walking over to a shy blond a crazy brunette and a cocky looking boy in the middle of a pile of girls, and then a silver haired dude who looked pissed off. "Hello." I peeped sitting down quickly.

"What's going hot stuff? The boy who'se name was Hayner said to me.

I was right, he was cocky.

"Ignore him, he's a little under the weather." A silver haired boy sad from behind him.

"I'll tell you somewhere better I've been yesterday, under the covers." He said grinning back to the silver haired boy and raising his eyebrows at me.

I ignore him and stare at my hands. How boring. They're so average. They're not different like others I was hoping to see. They were just another group of people who blended in.

When my class was over and it was lunch, lucky me, I wander into the library where surprisingly. No one was in. Not even a teacher or a librarian. I could practicly see the dust collecting on the shelves, layers and layers of disgusting filth.

I sigh and smile slowly after that seeing how I am no alone in this place and happy to be here. Alone.

Not alone.

"What are you doing here." I hear a voice gasp and I turn around to see the same spiky hair I have bfore.

"_How are you_, or _nice to see you again_, you mean?" I say coldly.

"No, why do you see me?" He asks slowly approaching me and using his hand to try to touch me, it barely reaches me before he shakes his head. "Who are you?"

"I am a girl who goes to this school." I say sitting down in a chair grabbing a near by magazine.

"Obviously. But really, a name?"

"You didn't even tell me yours when you told me you would help me with these boxes. Not that you could've picked them up or anything." I snort and ignore the ghost like I have done to others several of times.

"But I'm not dead, I'm having a dream."

"You're dead and I wish this were a dream and I would wake up in a normal world." I say flipping a bunch of pages before taking a book.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said sarcasticly.

"You're not sorry."

"I was being sarcastic."

"That was my point." I sigh clapping the book shut so hard I could hear it's echo around the library. "How did you die anyways?"

"I'm telling you, I'm not dead!" He almost shouts.

I get up, really annoyed with him, "If you weren't a ghost, I couldn't do this-" I cut off and slap him in the face.

Oh, oh.

He fell to the floor with a thud and when I tried bending down to help him up I found him behind me.

"That hurt. That wasn't nice." He frowned patting his cheek.

I walk towards him slowly, "You're different." I smile weakly passing a hand through his shoulder.

"No really? My mom says I'm different." He smirks and walks around the library.

"What's your name?" I blurt after him, but he just vanished into thin air.

Wow, he's some kind of different species of ghost, huh?

He felt the impact and his cheek turned red after I slapped him, but I could have my hand go through him with ease.

What is wrong with the picture? I wish I had someone like me to explain me all of these things sometime. But I guess I ahve to teach myself to teach others someday.

* * *

"OMG, where were you? I looked all over for you!" Selphie squealed.

"She surfed the internet." Namine sighed very wuietly reffering to Selphie.

"I was talking to someone." I tell her.

"A boy or a girl?!" Selphie squealed.

"A boy." I tell her calmly as she bursted into happiness.

"What's his name?! I kght've dated him before." She screached in happiness.

"I don't know." I furrow my eyebrows, he never told me his name.

"Wellllllll, I bet you'll run into him sometime later and catch his name." She sighed, "So where did you meet? Was it in a romantic place?" She grinned excited, I just had the feeling that she liked romance novels.

"Uhm, the library." I say not hesitating.

She furrowed her eyebrows toegether and looked like a bimbo when she tilted her head, "We have a library?"

"It's the place where you get books." Namine said under her breath.

"No need for wise assing!" Selphie half shouted at Namine who shook her blond locks and stared at the ground while we were roaming in the halls.

I sigh and keep on walking before I part from them and enter my next class.

But really? I just wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead flowers

I have been trying to find this guy, not an ordinary one, but a ghost who is different from the rest. Kind of off at points telling me that he's not dead. But I have no idea.

"Hey, Kairi!" I hear the silver haired boy call to me when I was, again alone in the library.

"What's up?" I ask not really wanting to know but thinking it would be nice to at least ask.

"Oh, nothing, what're you doing?" He asks looking down at a stack of yearbokks before me. They were the real old ones...the one's from 1967 and up.

"I think it's interesting to lok at who was at this school." I lie, I just want to sense who is dead or not.

I can do that.

I swipe a finger over a picture and I can sense if they're alive or dead.

"Those aren't interesting anyways." He snorts picking up one of the yearbooks from last year. He flipped through it and stopped on one page and stared at a picture. I could see his face becoming lightly red as small signs of tears form in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows, I walk over to him and bend over him from his left to see what he was looking at.

The boy. That ghost.

He went here last year?

"Who is that?"

"My best friend..." Riku whispered chocking on a little lump in his throat.

"What is wrong with him?" I ask wanting more info.

"He's...he dissapeared." Riku looked down.

"Dead?"

Riku shot me a sad look, "No, he just dissapeared, no one knows if he's dead. He just vanished." Riku muttered closing the book before I remembered the page number, 32.

"Are you okay? I know it's hard." I say to him and give him a small hug that he returns eagerly. After a awkward pause between me and him he gathered himself and waved while blushing a bit before he stormed out of the library, leaving me.

On my date with page 32.

I flip it open and skew through the names,

Sora...

I touched the picture and brushed over it multiple times, but,

nothing.

What if he's only lost? What if he keeps slipping into death and that's why I see him?

That must be it. It's the only reasonable answer or solution to this. He must be somewhere...

"Why did you hug him?" I hear and shriek as I turn around to see him standing there with crossed arms, looking like he was actually there, it's just that only I can see him.

"He was uncomfortable." I nod to myself.

"I'm uncomfortable." He says appearing in the chair next to me, "Do I get love shown to me?" He asked with his long eye lashes batting slowly when he appered sitting on the table with crosssed arms.

"You need to stop doing this." I tell him.

"Doing what?"

"You're not dead, right?"

"Yeah." He answers tilting his head to the side.

"You need to stop getting here. Coming here, near anyone."

"Why? I like everyone."

"You're slipping in and out of death, Sora."

He sighed and appeared only centimeters away from my face, "Can you say my name again?" He smiles closing his eyes.

"Sora." I say and he smiles with his eyes closed at my voice.

"I love that."

I blush turning away for a second I could feel his hand through my hair as he almost seemed like crying. "How do you get here?"

"I see this dark color, then I talk to a girl and she lets me come here until she says it's time to go back. Then I leave."  
"Where are you when you're not here?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I...I-I don't know." He shakes his head looking at me, "She's calling me. I need to go."

I hesitate, "Uhm, my name is-" I start.

He cuts me off, "Kairi." He says and vanishes.

* * *

I search the internet, the books, old newspapers.

Nothing of Sora. No news no article no papers, no words. I don't know how to find him if I know nothing about him. So I ask my dad and in moments he whips up a whole entire file of Sora. From his birthday to what his favorite color was.

"Dad, is this legal?"

He laughed, "I really dont think so."

"Think, or know?"

"Know." He says and walks back into his study room.

_Sora Skylard_

_Age: 17_

Wow, 17? He seems so young and acts so childish I would've guessed 15...

I read about him over and over again until my eyes hurt and I absolutely had to get some sleep. But heavens no did I close that page.

* * *

When I woke up I was greeted by a ordinary spirit. With black long hair, she was shy and followed me for a while and then dissapeared after I walked out of the door to get to school.

My dad wasn't home and I learned my routine of the day.

1. Wake up.

2. Get dressed and etc.

3. Eat breakfast.

4. Lock the huge wooden door and walk to school.

Yep, walk. In the middle of no where in trees, in the freaking forest which I could not believe was even near civilization.

I looked up at the green trees letting in small streaks of sunlight in the mild blue sky. I felt so degraded in such a repulsive place, with the tree's glaring down on me and being able to see nothing but bushes and green and brown, it was like some kind of dream that you would go through.

A simple wish.

But then I stepout of the wish and find a trail that I follow and it leads to a road, which leads to another, and a sidewalk, and then eventually school. It was such a long walk I would think about getting a bike but I wouldn't want to hurt any plants or kill them.

"Kairi! Hey, what's up?" Riku jogged towards me with enthusiasm.

"Nothing really interesting, " _Except for going through a forest like it was an adventure, you know, the usual._ "I searched Sora's vanishing on the internet yesterday, but I found nothing at all, I hope we'll find him." I sigh.

"Why? Why are you interested so much?" He raised a gorgeous eyebrow curiously.

I press my lips together until the impact hurts, "I just think, that...he's out there, missing." I say to him.

I unexpectedly get pulled into an embrace by him and he's warm..."Thank you." He whispers. "Thank you for believing me, that he's not gone." He lets go of me and turns around to walk to school with me.

I had this weird feeling that Riku liked me in a way that I didn't. I was completely okay with that but I didn't think that he would be once I tell him, which will be telling him some other time.

"Sooooo, Kairi, I heard, you and Riku, huh?" Selphie poked me and I jumped turning to see her.

"What? Who told you _that_?"

"Oh, just everyone." She smirked, "So, do you want me to set you two up? Because I can do that." She continued to smirk at me with a dirty look in her eyes.

"No, no. I don't like him, I mean, he's my friend, but I don't like him like that!" I try to explain to her thick head.

Selphie frowned and rolled her eyes, "I think it's a great idea! I bet he likes you like that though." Selphie linked her arm with mine and skipped as she pulled me along to 2nd period.

Really, I didn't like Riku that way. He was a nice guy and anyone would be lucky to have him and all but I just didn't like him like that, instead I pulled interest in his best friend who just happened to be half way dead at the moment. Riku is super nice and cool, he looks good too, but I don't attract towards those kind of types of guys. I hardly even knew him anyways so what does Selphie mean? I personaly think that she would look good with this guy named Tidus but she refuses to believe me even though she knows she likes him. Why are people so complicated? I never got to learn about them so much since my only friends were always the dead.

"Now, let's go on with dance!" My gym teacher roared confidently. "We have a dance coming up soon and we all don't want to look foolish dancing with your partner."

The whole class nodded silently and paired up in partners, and what did I know? Riku came to be mine. I had nothing against it. He's my friend, and if he believes he's more than that to me then he is wrong and I will correct him sooner or later.

"Guys, stop acting like the girls are going to give you a disease, you're a sophmore in highschool already so act like one! You shouldn't be afraid of women unless they're 22 and up. Or you ocassionaly forget and don't listen to what she's saying." My gym teacher mumbled, "ANYWAYS!"

"He has a bad love life." Riku whispered to me and I giggled quietly.

"Now, girls, put you right hand on his shoulder. Boys, put your left hand on her WAIST! That does not include the butt! Leave your other hands down until I tell you what to do."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my waist. Damn, he was kind of tall...

"Now, guys pull the girls towards you and put your other hand on her lower back." He instructed watching us like a cat, "Girls, place your other hand on their shoulder."

When we were positioned and I was closer to him than I ever wanted to be I searched and looked around to see everyone struggeling a little and I felt bad for being able to do this with Riku so easily.

"I will put on some music now and expect you to dance back and forth slowly first, only."

He put on, to my surprise, the instrumental version of 'Crawling' , by 'linking park'. It was to my surprise it was actually played softly and all.

I swayed with Riku in a small paste until the teacher instructed us to let the guys twirl us under their arm which worked well with me since he was as big as a tower, then I just went in the lead of him and waited until all of this was over because I wasn't that comfortable with it after a while.

As soon as the bell run, I ran for it grabbing my bag and running to my next class, I was the first one out of the door and the first one in my class.

* * *

I hardly ate in lunch as always and hurried into the empty library where Sora was sitting in a chair pouting at me.

"You hugged him, again." He said to me crossing his arms, "You danced with him."

"You saw that?" I gasped sitting down in a chair.

He appeared righ in front of me, "Of course I saw it."

"But why does it even matter to you?" I ask slowly trying to make sure that he wasn't jealous since I've personally never met him in flesh before. I disliked the word 'flesh' it sounded so icky and gross, so painful, you know.

"I just do, okay?" He snapped a little too quickly.

"Okay then, Sora. So, I've been trying to find you."

"I am easy to find if I don't talk to the girl in the darkness."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." He let his head fall down as he sat on the ground before me.

"Then, what was the last thing you remember?" I try, I have to get something from him.

"Green, the color. Everything was so green. Then there was wind and air rushing through me, a scream, blue... then...there was nothing left." He said sounding confused.

"So, colors? Only colors? And a scream?" I think about the colors, how do they match up?

"Yeah, colors, I saw them around me, a scream, and then there was nothing left."

"Well, then I'll look into it. I am looking for you." I say slowly not knowing if he wants to be found in the first place...

He smiled as I said that last line. He got up, "Thank you Kairi. You're looking for me!" He cheered.

"Good." I smile back at him, toothy.

He turned searious staring at me, "Promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Don't fall for him."

Then Sora vanished. Leaving me eagerly to find him with all my might. I will look into the colors and the connection to the scream or whatever he heard.

I want to find him and help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: By myself.

_I've lost so much._

_"I'm so afraid..." He whisper so breathlessly it's almost in-audioable._

_I watch him._

_I cant move. It's like I'm paralyzed as I see him sitting there hugging himself drowning himself in sadness._

_I can't hold on to the thought. What if he is gone?_

_

* * *

_

"I am burried!" I yell laughingly, "By my fathers off tune singing!" He was singing super freak and britney spears, which questioned me about his straight-ness....

My dad turns around pouting, "I can sing!" He protests and stomps into his room while I laugh and knock on his door. "What do you want?"

"I'm just telling you that I'm going for a walk."

"Take your cell phone." He says after me as I grab my coat.

"I got it." I wave it absently minded behind my back at him.

My jeans coat reached down to my knees and fit me like a glove. I stuffed mt cell phone in one of the pockets and take a messenger bag with me that included a notebook and a pencil. I will be heading into the forest and find get lost in it for a while by it's beauty. Good thing my phone has GPS, haha, I love technology!

What do you know. No signal.

Crappy, technology....

Now there's nothing left for me to do than walk around until I find something that points to civilization. But with my luck I would probably end up having to sleep outside here. Not that my dad would notice, like he did the other times.

Wait, don't take that wrong, my father is very responsible, so responsible that he believes that I am safe. He knows that. That's his power.

Similar to mine and ghosts.

He knows if people are in danger or not. Seeming just like mine, but I can only tell if people are dead or not by pictures and I see ghosts or spirits or whatever you like to call them.

"What are you doing here alone?" I hear a voice from behind me in the dark. I spin around on my heels and see a man in a black cloak.

A ghost? I couldn't tell, I was too far away.

"Why is such a small innocent girl like you outside at this time of hour?" He said and stepped towards me.

A ghost. Good, but he can still harm me if he wanted too.

I didn't say anything back and continued to walk. I wouldn't make my father worry because he would sense if I were in danger if I saw it as a danger only. But I just heard it going after me and I took a deep breath. I tried to pretend I didn't see him, hear him. But I did sense him however.

"Don't walk away, please! Help me!" I heard another ghost cry out and I kept walking and passing the dead as I made my way deeper into this dark place.

More and more dead people popped out. It was like I was walking in a cemetry. I've done it before and I never wanted to do it again because they bugged me so much.

"Why don't you come with me? I'll show you a great place."

"No! Come with me!"

They kept yelling and screaming yet I pretended that it was only the wind as I sarted walking faster and faster until their words were distant. They couldn't follow me anymore for some reason. I didn't understand it but wasn't complaining about it.

I sat down beneath a old tree, the forest I was in was half dead and the trees were curvy.

I couldn't see 5 feet before me, it was so misty and foggy I coudn't even tell if it was real. I curl myself up and pull out the paper and the pen. I write down ideas of Sora and the colors combined with the scream.

I couldn't think about it anymore and lost my trail of thought and doodled on my paper that ended up looking like a confused girl in a misty forest.

ME. MYSELF. AND I.

I tried to think of anything that the colors and screams had to do with each other and what they exactly were but it almost felt impossible. I was so bored and tired I began singing tounge twisters.

"A twister of twists once twisted a twist;  
A twist that he twisted was a three-twisted twist;  
If in twisting a twist one twist should untwist,  
The untwisted twist would untwist the twist."

I laughed messing it up a bunch of times.

"Red rubber baby buggy bumpers, red rubber baby buggy bumpers, bp bpb bubbp." I shut my eyes hard while trying to say it quicker and quicker and fail more and more.

I sigh against the tree and look down at my paper...

He saw green and brown, then a scream, blue, and then everything went blank. What does that mean?

Then a idea popped into my mind.

Green and brown is a forest, so he was running in a forest...he screamed and felt air and win burn against his skin as he was falling. Blue...he splashed into water and drowned? But...he's still alive, so, where is he? The sea must've carried him to shore somewhere and he would be laying on a beach. Or wherever. Someone must've found him! Now, but, where did he end up?

That is the question. I fall asleep in my knees and cover my face for warmth.

* * *

"What?" I hear someone say in the distence. A familiar voice. The footsteps quickened towards me, "Kairi? Is that you?" It came closer and lifted my arms as I was still sitting against the tree hugging my knees, "Kairi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I looked up and my blurry vision cleared after rubbing it a couple of times, "Oh, hi Riku." I smile patheticly, trying to look up at him but my sight blurred.

"What are you doing here? Did you get lost yesterday?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uhm, n-yes." I give in on lying to him, and get up gathering my things. I stand up and brush everything off of my jeans coat. "I am fine." I assure him.

"I'll take you home, come on." He said taking my arm and guiding me to his car. "Go ahead, get in." He encourages me.

"Sure." I nod and put on my seatbelt. I had a reason for why I was in the middle of no where, but why was he? "Riku, what were you doing out there anyways?"

"I was taking my jog like I always do in the morning."

"In the forest?" I ask jokingly snorting.

"Yeah, it's quiet!" He turns on the engine and drives me home after I gave him directions towards my impossible to find house. We listen to the radio and the heater warms me up immeadiatly until we see my house surrounded by small rose bushes.

"I guess, I'll go, and thanks for finding me and taking me home, Riku." I smile at him as I get out of the car.

"Hold on Kairi, I wanted to ask you something." He stops me.

"What?"

"Do you want to-"

"KAIRI!" A loud voice beamed in joy and I get pulled away from Riku's voice. He didn't notice anything wrong as I saw Sora jumping towards me.

Of course, Riku couldn't see him. Sora wasn't visible to him or others besides me.

"Kairi, I've been looking all over for you!" He says before glancing at Riku and his car. "What is he doing here?" He asked accusingly.

I didn't answer, I mean, Riku would think I was talking to air.

"So, Kairi will you?" Riku pulled my attention again.

"What? Can you say that again?" I ask innocently.

Riku laughed, "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously.

"NO! Say NO to him!" Sora screams in my ear making me flinch a little.

"I'll think about it." I say to him.

"Great." He said confidently but looking a little like I bruised his ego as he drove away.

"Why the hell did you say that?!" Sora blurted/yelled.

"Why do you care so much if I go with him, Sora?" I narrow my eyes at him shaking my head turning to go inside of my house.

"I just want to protect you!" He says as he appears before me.

"Of what exactly, anyways?"

He shut up and looked down pursing his red beautiful lips..he was very cute, very adorable. I wish he knew I thought that of him, despite the things I've been saying to him.

"I just think you're a sweet person, and I want to have a chance with you!" He hesitates.

"Sora, that is, _**IF**_ I find you at all. I've never even met you in person. What if I'm not what you think I am? Then what? You don't know much about me." I sounded rediculous as I said that. I've met him. He talks to me, so why do I say things like that?

He looked hurt and sighed, "Fine, Kairi, go with him, I don't care. I might as well **_die_** for real." He said turning away.

"NO!" I blurt loudly when he said those things. I blushed when he turned around. "I don't want you to die. I want to meet you too." I whisper sheepishly.

I felt lips against my cheek and he dissapeared.

Why does he do this to me? I don't know him, so why am I so eager for a stranger?

Love is so unfair!

Especially if he's dead, or more like part time dead. What do I have to do to be normal and fall in love with someone normal? Why does it hurt me so much when I think of Sora when he's hurt, or worried of me. I don't want to know. He could be dead for real, I don't know. For all I know, he's a strange boy.

For all I know I could be making all of this up. But that couldn't be because Riku knows about Sora too. Unless I am dreaming this horrible tragic scene in my delusional head. How does it feel to be like Sora? What is going on with Riku and him?

I ask too many questions. No answers. However Sora said he waants to have a chance with me? That seems surreal to me right now seeing how he's not here in person and if I said he was my boyfriend to anyone they would look at me like I was crazy. Even Riku.

Kills me all the time to see that he's such a sweet and kind person to me. It makes me feel good that he cares about me.

_**L** augh all you want,_

_**O** thers like me cry,_

_**V **arious tears that,_

_**E** xplain my feelings._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bending the truth.

My legs move on their own in gym. We were running, well, sprinting. And some of these kids really can't endure this for long. There are a couple of people who can keep up by just warm ups. So after a while our teacher pairs us in 2 groups, the Red, and the Blue. I was in the red, and obviously our teacher tried to make it fair so equal good runners were on each team.

I was in a group with Namine and when we had a 2 on 2 against the boys from the other team they picked Namine and I to run against Riku and some other kid.

The adrenaline burnt inside of my skin when he blew the whistle and I started off leaving the blue teas 2nd choice in the dust. It was pretty fun at first, that is until Riku cought up with Namine and eventually me. I got pissed easily, especially if it was me losing in something I'm a narural in. How rude I thought to myself.

I kick in another level and pass Riku right before the finish line and beat him. I laughed and jumped around with Selphie who by the way, was as fast as a worm...she was so slow and lazy in this subject I wondered how she kept her figure like that in the first place.

"You-you beat me? I demand a re-match!" Riku huffed pushing himself from his knees. He was out of breath already? Wow, I thought he would not even break a sweat.

"Oh, don't be sad because a girl beat you, Riku. A girl, a girl, a girl, B-E-A-T Y-O-U!" I giggle and sit down chugging water into my system. He sits down next to me and we watch the 'slower' people run, including Selphie who was whining her whole way through it like she was in pain.

"I see...but keep your energy for tonight when we dance." Riku slightly punched my arm lightly and it made me shudder a little while rubbing my arm. "I barely touched you!" He exclaimed laughing.

I purse my lips at him and give him the hardest punch I could've managed.

"OW!" He screamed like a girl and I laughed.

"_I barely touched you_." I intimidate his voice.

* * *

"You look so pretty..." My dad smiled as he watched me walk down the stairs in a black fading dress that had a white chest with a black lace bow on the top of it, the dress reached to about my lower thigh and it fit me comfortably. "You look like a princess." My dad continued.

"I think it looks okay..." I mumble sheepishly when my father hurried to find his camera in a pile of confusion

"It's more than OKAY!" I hear someone from behind me exclaim. I turn around to see Sora at the top of the stair case. "It's made for you." He said as he appeared before me.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him.

"I'm your temporary date!" He frowned.

"But I'm already going with Ri-" I start.

"Oh..." He sighed fading a little but re- anti fading, "Then can I have-the last dance?" He asked nicely holding out his hand.

I blush lightly turning side to side very slowly, "Sure.." I say looking at the ground.

"Great! I'll see you then outside of the school for my dance!" He smiled and vanished. I sighed hopelessly.

He was a temporary spirit, I was a human. He's lost and I need to find him before he actually dies since he's wandering between life and death itself...

When a knock on the door pulls my attention I open it to see Riku standing there in a Tux holding a flower boquet. I took it happily smelling the flowers that looked so foreign to me.

"What kind of flowers are these?" I ask smiling up at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Um, I think they're red hyacinths."

Sora snorted, "Red hyacinths means play, he must be toying with you..." He sighed, "He's acting like a red daisy...beauty unknown to posessor...."

I flushed at Sora's words, Riku couldn't hear or see Sora, but I could. I was the only one.

"You know what?" Sora appeared inches away from my face, "To me, you'd be a red carnation." He smiled and I blushed.

"Let's go." Riku smiled guiding me with an arm after my dad takes a bunch of embaressing pictures...

We were in his car and he talked to me about the most weirdest things. _If there was any justice in the world, then Britney would land on Paris including Lindsay in a abyss of nothingness_. He said and many other words hard to decipher out of his words. I just nod along the way until we get to the dance at school.

"Kairi! You're here!" Selphie shouted full of joy jumping over to me clumsily in her yellow heels and her lime green and yellow dress. She linked arms with me and asked Riku if she can dance with me like a goof.

We all danced together, pushing, pulling, grinding, at the loud and fast music. I had so much fun I became dizzy and sat down to rest as Selphie continued to dance with the most random people, she pulls energy out of others and uses it all. It seems like she never gets tired, excet for at running where she can hardly run 20 feet.

A couple slow dances came and I danced with Riku and Roxas for a while before a senior announced that the last dance is up and my heart raced. Riku grabbed my hand but I pulled back apoligizing to him as I storm outside to find Sora.

After standing outside for a while it got cold and I found Sora's figure walking towards me holding out a hand. I took it with a smile and we started to dance. I could actually feel his fingers halfway even though I knew he wasn't reallly here in person.

"It's so much fun. Isn't it?" He asked into my hair as, yes, I danced with a half-ghost.

About more than half way through the song someone called my name. Sora dissapeared in an instant before he could say that he was being pulled back to leave.

"KAIRI! What are you doing?" Someone laughed and I turned around quickly and found Riku standing there with Selphie and Namine staring at me like a crazy person. My eyes went wide as I watched them stare at me and Selphie started laughing screaming in laughter how I was dancing with myself. Riku and Namine didn't say anything but just stared. More people started coming and started laughing at me.

My face turned so red. So hot. I wanted to be hit by a bus!

So I ran until I couldn't hear their laughter anymore. I hid in the cold shadows of the woods. I cried until my body warmed up and my legs were sore and cold that I couldn't hold myself up anymore. My body collapses on to the leafs and dirt on the ground surrounded by trees set to kill me.

"I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!" I scream mindlessly into the night and cry. I would get up and leave in the morning and tell my dad I had a great time when I didn't.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." I hear someone whisper in my ear and I pop up to look around in my room. No one. As always. I sigh and burry myself under blankets and hide underneath them. I curl up into a small ball and wanted everything to crush me.

I check my cell phone to see a bunch of texts from my suppsed 'friends' saying that it was only a joke and they didn't really mean it. I even got a couple of pictures of myself crying with a red face in my dress in front of people from random numbers.

I blocked my phone and threw it against my chair. Damn it.

"Technology should go to hell!" I mumble under my sheets when I decide to finally get up and dress to only go donwstairs.

"So, how was last night?" My father asked numbly typing on his computer.

"Lovely." I retort and head for the kitchen. I take a big bowl and a tea spoon, then I grabbed some of my favorite ice cream- Butter Pecan. And stuff it in my mouth while listening to music and wrapping myself in a red heavy blanket.

When I ran out of the delicious ice cream, I decide to go get more but find my resource of feel-good-food is gone. I frown and close the freezors door trotting into my dads room.

"I'm going to the store to buy some ice cream."

His head shot up, "Oh, can you get some coffe too? And some of those little cubes of chocolate, you know the ones....Well, actually on that thought, I want hot chocolate and marshmallows!"

I roll my eyes, "You know what? I'm just going to get it all. Give me your car keys." I hold out my arm.

He pulled them out, "Hold on, you don't have your liscense yet, so don't speed! And please don't crash my car..." He whimpered as I took the keys and head outside. He was a young father. He didn't really care if I drove the car because he would know if I were in trouble with it and he could pull some illegal stunt to make it all better. Like, a fake liscene or something even more crazy.

I speed..just a little! And it was in an area where the police couldn't pull out of anywhere anyways so what? When I reach the store I get out of the car and close the black trucks door and lock it.

After grabbing everything I needed I trot around the store for a while looking for something else to read....like a magazine or something.

I pay.

Walk into the parking lot.

Nothing can happen, right?

Wrong.

"Drive the car, and don't even think about screaming or calling the cops." A raspy voice holds a gun to the side of my head.

I roll my eyes thinking, _Why does this have to happen to me_? God... "Anything else?" I ask in a smart ass tone.

"Shut up and drive!" He yells and I put on my seat belt driving.

"Now give me your purse!" He shouts and I hand him the purse. "Drive!" He demands and I drive off lookinf at people passing. Why can't they see me? Why don't they see that I might be killed any minute? I'M IN DANGER! I want to scream but don't because I don't want my brain to be blown out.

After my kidnapper demanded me to drive into some deserted place he told me to go into the back seat. I did as he said and he tied my head to the back of the car seat. Damn, it was tight. He tied my hands toegther and my feet. Then he put some blacked out sunglasses on me.

"Now shut up or else I will have to do something to you!" He laughed and I snorted in my mind. He started to drive and I kept quiet humming very quietly waiting until all of this was over. I wouldn't surprised if he was going to kill me. My heart raced and I started to cry.

But do I want to die? No.

NO I don't want to die!

He stopped the car and I could hear him sneer. "Thanks for the ride sweet heart." He took the sunglasses off of my face. "Now, you're such a pretty girl..." He held on to my face but I wanted to bite him and beat the shit out of him.

I hiss at him and the fact that he tied this around my neck to the car seat preented me from busting his ass.

"You're really cute. But just too bad that you picked the wrong day." He smirked in my face turned to throw my bag at me. I could see that all of my cash was gone. Thank god I didn't take any cresit cards with me...

"Let me out...please!" I cry at him as he turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry pretty girl, but you saw my face and now, I have to make sure that I don't get caught, right?" He smield creepily.

My eyes went wide as I took in my surroundings. I was hanging off of a ditch on the side of the road. "No, no...please dont, I'll do anything!" I scream and he laughs turning the engine on and the car started rolling forwards as he jumped out of the car.

It sped into the ditch and I screamed for my life as it bumped and slid down into a forest full of trees.

Oh god, please don't let me die! PLEASE!

The black truck flipped over and I was in my seat upside down. At least my hands were free and I hesitantly fumbled on what was tied around my neck before I would slip and it would chocke me. I found some glass splinters around me from the windows and I tried to stretch my arms as the splinters cut into my hands. I started cutting my neck and head free. Then my legs.

The car was still upside down and I couldn't see how I could squeeze out of any free spaces seeing how this car is as good as crushed.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE? HELP ME! I'M STUCK!" I scream inside of the car and pound on it until my bloody fists hurt.

Would no one help me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'd rather be-

Would no one help me?

* * *

I glared at everything around me. I hated this car, hated this day, everything. Well lets look at the positives here, I had a spoon. And Butter Pecan ice cream. So I might as ell make worth of it before it melts.

I sit in the upside down car and eat my ice cream waiting and screaming for help from time to time. When it was half way gone, my tounge was cold and I sighed yelling for help some more until I could tell it was dark outside. I fall asleep after taking a couple of more scoops of the delicious ice cream comfort food and dream of nothing at all, the worst dreams of it all.

In the morning I yawn and bump my head and it reminds me that I'm not at home in my bed, no, I'm in a freaking car, after being robbed yesterday. How lovely. I was hungry and thirsty and sore all over my poor little body...

I hear voices not far from me and it makes me sream for help. "HELP ME! I'M OVER HERE! PLEASE COME FOR ME!" When I ran out of breath I hesitantly tried to make loud noises before continuing to call out to them.

"Did you hear that?" I heard one of them say and notice foot steps crunching on the damp ground. "Holy shit, check this out!"

"HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I could.

"Do you think there's someone in there?" One girl asked, she sounded like a bimbo, must've been a blond...I'm not stereotyping, it's just that I think it makes perfect sense.

"NO SHIT? I'M JUST A VOICE IN YOUR FUCKING IMAGINATION!"I scream louder at them.

"I'm going to call the cops, okay? Stay where you are, help is coming!" The bimbo called to me.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to magicaly run out of the car, cause I'm not stuck in here at all and was screaming for help just for fun, huh?" I sneer sarcasticly.

And yes, finally, they got me out of the freaking car and my dad was called to pick me up. The first thing I did when I got home was eat real food and staying in the house. I would not go to the store for a while...if I must spell it out if it's not obvious enough.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My dad asked not sounding so concerned because he would know if I wasn't fine.

"I almost died out there, I was tied to the back of the car and was robbed. Then I had to go through arguing with a bimbo blonde before trying to survive on Butter Pecan ice cream, yes I'm okay. Nothing is wrong because I go through this everyday, dad, right?" I snap sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry, hon it's just that I thought that I should ask anyways." He added turning away. He faced me one last time, "Oh, by the way, did you get my coffe and hot chocolate? And those little chocolate cubes-you know the ones that-"

"They're on the counter!" I yell at him and he ran into the kitchen.

So typical.

I got a call from Riku.

"Hey, Riku, what's up?" I ask dryly.

"I hear about what happened to you." He said on the other line.

I laugh bitterly, "Oh really?"

"Small town, everyone knows eveything about anyone."Riku said slowly laughing a little.

"That's okay, not like my reputation could get any worse, I mean, I'm already known as the weird girl who is know to dance with herself-"

"About that," Riku cut me off, "What were you doing?"

I went silent, I couldn't tell him about this, right? What if my only friend thought I was crazy? "Um, I really don't want to talk about that, Riku." I bite my lip.

"Oh..." Riku whispered and silence fell between us. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." I mumble and hang up before saying good bye.

* * *

I wish life would leave me alone and bother someone else. Just kill me and get on with it.

That was meant sarcasticly.

"Kairi you got a call!"

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"Just come downstairs!" He yells to me sounding a little iritated.

I groan slumping downstairs, "Hello? Who is this?" I say into the phone.

"That's un-important, you need to come, he's calling your name!"

"Who are you? How the hell did you get my number?" I snap.

"Fast, he's calling you! I won't be here for long!Just come to this adress." She rattled off a adress and I wrote it down in confusion, "Come quickly for Sora!!!" She urged and then hung up.

Sora? What?

SORA! I take the adress and hide it in my pocket.

"Dad, I got to go." I call to him.

"No, you're not going anywhere today!" He snapped me back.

"What do you mean? It's super important!" I cry.

"It's not as important as your safety. You won't be going anywhere for a while. t's dark. I would let you but the fact that I don't have a car and that it's poring outside, is fact enough." He crossed his arms.

"No, really dad, we're running out of time!" I yell at him.

First time I yelled at him.

"Go up to your room." He demanded.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I really need to-" I start.

"JUST GO!" He yelled and I was forced to disobey. I had to!

I runt running upstairs and locking it. I quickly made my way to my window and opened it. Rain ater splashed my face and I was soaked so what the hell? Might as well get totally wet.

I feel my way down and climb at a steady paste until I can reach the groundor jump off really fast.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper and turn to run into the woods.

The bushes brush and scratch my cheek and I ignore the sharp burning pain in me before running faster until I couldn't feel my legs any longer.

If the adress said 180th street, which I'm sure it did...it must be on this street some where! I gaze around. I was standing on a beack and the sand was muddy and wet. I raided through it until I found the right house.

Number 54 on the 180th street.

I knocked the door and no one answered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Then I held my breath and knocked again to see that the door was unlocked and opened before me. I looked inside a little sheepishly and peeked inside before walking inside of it.

I heard small cries coming from upstairs and my instincts told me it was who I was hoping for. I sprinted upstairs, not listening to the loud impact my shoes made on the stair case. I stopped to listen to the cries one last time and they didn't come. So I opened every door along my way.

No.

No.

Bathroom...

No.

The second door on the left made me shudder when I walked inside.

I saw a girl sitting in a corner, next to a bed with a boy laying in it. Spiky brown hair...those cherry lips, those beautiful lashes.

"Sora!" I blurted and the girl with black hair's head shot up she ran over to me and pushed me towards Sora.

"He stopped breathing." She panicked looking around.

"Yeah, he does that..." I smile calmly.

"Why aren't you scared?!" She cried.

"He's not dead." I say, and turn around, "Right? Sora?" He stood before me with that cheesy smile of his.

"No."

"Go back. Go back inside."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I cry frustrated. Why was everything so freaking complicated?

"I need to be k-k- you know fairytales, with the princess, and the prince?" He asked tilting his head.

"Everyone knows that, like, Snow white?"

"YEAH!" He exclaimed, "Someone needs to do what the prince did!"

"Kiss you?" I twitch and he nodded.

The girl with black hair looked at me all confused, "Who are you talking to?" She asked giving me a weird look.

I hesitated and walked over to Sora. I bent over his small innocent face.

Snow white, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Be missed

"What are you going to do?" The girl asked nervously fusseling with her fingers.

"I need to do something to get him back to us..."I mutter blushing by his face.

I bend down so far to his face our noses touched. "I can do this..." I ty to act confident but ended up sounding like a freaking creep.

I could feel his lashes when I took a deep breath I let my lips touch his and I actually think I liked it...he was sp soft and helpless. I closed my eyes and continued my kiss.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I blinked, not backing away. Sora was staring right in my face with those cerulean eyes of his. I shrieked jumping backwards and falling on my bum.

"I'm so- so..." I blurt.

He laughs, tilting his head, "You didn't notice that I was awake right away?"

I felt my face more red, "Nmh...no, I'm sorry..." I peep getting up.

Sora chuckled and tried to get up but didn't even budge, he tried again but couldn't move a single bone. "What is happening?" He blurted loudly panicking.

"What is it?" I raise my eyebrows and hurry over to him.

"I-I'm, this isn't supposed to happen!" He cries.

I look down to his face and place a hand on his face, "Sora, tell me, what is it?"

"I'm-I am dissapearing!" He cries out trying to move but only seeming to twitch.

I look down to him and yes, he was indeed vanishing..."What is going on?!" I scream and clutch his hand.

"I don't know-Kairi." He tried to shake his head as his hips started to dissapear. "Kairi-I'm going to vanish-I want to tell you something!"

My eyes widened and I stared at his face for as long as I could. "What?" I whisper.

"I think I love you- no, I KNOW I love you." He coughed.

"Sora- I don't want you to leave! Don't leave me alone!" I scream, "I finally found you! Why? Don't leave me!" I started crying.

He smiled slyly his eyes gazing in mine as I cry and let the tear drops fall when he vanished completely. Nothing left but two flowers-

A yelow Zinnia, and a red camellia.

I knew what both meant.

Yellow Zinnia: Daily rememberance.

Red Camellia: A flame in his heart.

I felt more tears around me.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" My father yelled at me when I trotted into the room.

"Somewhere important." I mutter in anger.

"You were supposed to go up to your room!" He yelled louder.

"I had to do something important!" I shout back at him in a mean voice.

I stomp up to my room and slam the door hard. When I throw myself on to my bed I start to think and cry and everything.

Why did I mess everything up? What is wrong with me? Am I bad? Is it because I am cursed with seeing the dead?

"What is it?!" I cry/scream into my pillow and roll over to rub my eyes to stare at the floor where I threw my 2 flowers. I picked them up with care and a couple of petals fell down. I picked them up and put the fallen petals in an empty jar. The 2 single flowers in a vase and stared at them.

He loves me.

* * *

"Do you need some money for the bus? I'm going car shopping today." My dad says trying to hand me some money.

"No, no, I'm getting a ride from my friend." I smile and walk outside to meet Riku.

"Hey,are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Riku. Thanks for asking." I smile quickly and sit down in the passengers seat next to him.

We drove to school in short conversations about some antiques his parents are selling because they found them somewhere in the garage and in a storage somewhere.

"Thanks for the ride, Riku." I bow politely.

"No problem." Riku replied and locked his car and grabbed his bag to hurry to class.

I talked to Yuna and not to anyone else. I was too scared to even look Selphie in the eyes. The thought was so terrifying I couldn't stand it.

No way.

"Kairi, what is the answer?" My teacher broke me out of my daze and thoughts. She pointed to the board and I almost squinted at it.

"Uhm...is it..." I stared at it for a while, "24r-16r?"

"25r-16r, not 24r, please pay more attention." She scolded and I looked down on my papers not trying to meet her eye for the rest of the day.

When the day passed in me either yelled at teachers or almost stuffed with stupid comments, I walked home. Through the forest.

When I dropped off my bags I decided to do my homework some other time I put on my jeans jacket and take my messenger bag filled with things like ropes, pocket knifes, flashlights and of course something to drink and snack on.

"I'm outside." I call to my father.

"Alright." He eyed me sternly before letting me go.

It was cold and misty and foggy, as always. The wind blew a soft and quiet song. I pass a couple of dead, and walk around studying things for a while. My pencil tumbles out of the side of my bag and rolls under some vines on the ground.I decide to bend down to pick up. So I try to feel my way to it but couldn't feel it anywhere. I frowned and moved a couple of vines away. Good thing that I had my pocket knife and was able to see this weird brown door like passage in the ground. I spotted my purple pencil and stuffed it in my bag before taking a picture of the door lke contraption in the ground, with my phone.

I open it and shriek when a couple of bats flew out of it. It scared me senseless. I peered down of it and stick my legs inside to push off into it completely.

When I reach the cold rock hard bottom my boots echo in the tunnel. I turn on my flashlight and falsh it around the place.

How weird.

It was a stone tunnel leading to another door. When I reached that door and opened it, there was another tunnel hall with another door. It continued like that 3 times until a different door was before me. I take a deep breath and open it.

You have got to be shitting me...

My flashlight drops from my hands down to the rocky ground that echoed the affect, and I try to turn around while screaming but was frozen in that one place.

A pile of human skeletons over each other covered in cobwebs and dust and such. I look at it in disgust and look past it. Skeletons of animals were there too.

How utterly bad it looked.

I shake my head and take the flashlight again with white knuckles trying to pass the skeletons with ease, when I accomplished that I found another door. I opened it and it was simply a ladder leading up. I took it and hurried up. I didn't want to be in that tunnel any longer.

When I looked up, I was in the forest again, but near the water and the ocean. I could hear it.

Oh god.

I'm solving Sora's almost-death.

He must've gone found this tunnel and chased by the murder who did this to the people down there...then he ran away being chased and slipped, falling down the rocky palce, into the water, and drifing to shore...

It all makes perfect sense yet none at all.

Before I can find out what happened to Sora, I need to ask, who is the person Sora was running away from?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uptown world

Maybe I've been looking in the wrong way at these things. What if Sora was supposed to be a victim but escaped? All of this is a hard riddle I am ready to solve. It was dark outside already and cold, I closed my window and look at my hadn

"Kairi someone's at the door for you!" My dad knocks on my door.

"Coming!" I yell and slip into some comfy slippers as I make my way downstairs. "OH! Riku, it's you!" I give him a quick hug on my toes and walk outside with him.

"I need to tell you something important." Riku gasped under his breath when we reached a rock in the deep woods.

"What is it?" I tit my head.

"I need you to go run away as fast as you can when you hear a someone calling your name. No matter who you think it is, it doesn't matter, just run away, okay?" He holds my shoulders tightly shaking me a little.

"Uhm, Riku, what is going on with you?" My lips tremble a little bit and my knees buckled when he let me go.

"I can't stay, I need to go, if you follow my orders correctly, we might see each other again." He assured and rushed into the dark. I stood there confused and weary. Should I do as he says? He must be joking with me.

I waited at the rock, leaning against its cold frame.

"KAIRI! YOU NEED TO COMEBACK INSIDE!" My dad called. On instinct I went towards him but stopped.

Riku said not to go, to run away, as fast as I could. But this was my dad, it must be different. I shake my head and walk towards him.

"Kairi! Kairi, come on! It's dark and cold outside, something could happen to you!" He called.

Wait, nothing can happen to me, and if there was, then he would know. That is not my dad.

I turn around, away from the voice and start running from it when it comes closer behind me. My legs were cold. I was wearing short shorts and a skin tight T-shirt afterall. But even for the cold against my skin rushing my blood through me, I still continued to run away.

"KAIRI! Don't be disobedient now!" It was much closer.

I didn't look back as I went left to right in the forest with rain puddles splashing against my legs.

Damn it, how can I hide? Wait, the door, that hidden contraption! Isn't it near here somewhere?

I look around and start to crawl because I couldn't really see much, when I felt the door handles to it, I opened them and stepped inside, closing it behind me to throw off my trail.

I jump down and my tennis shoes echo in the even colder tunnel. So freezing and lonely, I trott inside walking around in a small little daze.

I almost reach the first door when all of a sudden I hear muffled noises, curses, and what not behind me.

I spin around to see a dark figure calling out to me and walking towards me.

"Kairi, don't be foolish, you can't hide, afterall, I built this tunnel, no one knows it better than me!" It called from behind me and started running towards me.

I sccream and push the door open, running through the halls until I reach the skeletons, now. There was a new body in the pile of it all. I knew the body too.

It was Namine's, she was hurt, not dead. Her head hanging down and her hands tied together.

"N-namine?!" I rush over to her and hear the second door and feet pounding in the thrid hall leading to this room. There was a log in this room and I push it against the door, giving me more time.

"K-Kairi? Please-he-help...me..." She croaked with a heavy head and I saw the injuries on her. A little blood on her head and streaks of blood down her right arm, he was obviously torturing her to death, and to what I could tell. He was just starting.

I usher down to her and un-tie the knot on her hands. Then I helped her up and told her it would all be okay. There was a loud bang on the door, he almost busted it open. I breathed deeply, not wanting to panic. I walked her over to the ladders and asked her if she could climb them, she nodded and went up like there was no tomorrow.

The door slammed open when I was just on climbing up. The figure ran towards me in a rage, it was hooded in a black cloak and I fumbled, trying to get up the ladder faster. Halfway up I felt a icy cold hand on my ankle.

"You let her go! I need someone now, and it might as well be you!" the figure screamed and tugged on my ankle. I saw Namine looking down at me in horror as I was pushed down to the floor landing with a hard impact.

"Fuck..." I mutter under my short breaths as the figure comes closer to me.

I scramble up, clumsily but my knees were so weak they hardly held me up.

I took the neares object in my hand, a piece of glass, it tore into my skin and I could feel blood, red as my own hair. My shorts and T-shirt was dirty, covered in dust and dirt.

The figure bends down to grab me but I just rush out and try to hit it with the glass. My body was so shaky I only managed to scratch their black cloak a little.

"Oh, Kairi, why must you run away from me? I'm here to be with you. Now be a good girl and stay." It chuckled and I tried to push it to the ground when it took me in its arms. The hold was so hard, I could almost choke on the impact between our two bodies.

I pound my fists at it and it just presses me against the wall with a knife against ym throat. I swallow hard and try to take small movements.

I squint and could see Namine wearing a dirty white dress, with her tiny, bloody hands holding on to a metal pipe. She took very quiet steps and when she was behind the person in the cloak she shut her eyes and hit it as hard as she could.

I watched the knife fall from their hands and them stumble backwards.

It got up quickly and I also grabbed something similar to the pipe she was holding and hit him hard with Namine until he couldn't get up anymore.

Then I ran towards the ladders with her and climbed up. When we both reached the fresh air. I could see something else standing not even 10 feet away from us.

Another cloaked figure?

I peer back down to the tunnel and check if the body as still there.

No way.

It was gone.

"You guys have a pretty hard hit, huh?" It chuckled and walked towards us rubbing the back of its head.

What the hell was that thing?!

Namine started to run away and I joined her. But the cloaked person grabbed on to Namine and yanked her back. She fell into a pile of dirt and leaves crying out in pain as she rubbed her back. But the figure didn't go back to occupie itself with her, but came right after me.

"What and who the hell are you?!" I scream pointing at it.

"You haven't figure out yet? How silly of you." It laughed loudly and removed the hood.

Oh bloody hell.

I should've known.

It was Roxas.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?!" I scream backing up slowly but hitting a tree, grasping it with my fingers as my back was pressed against the tree.

"It is all your fault anyways. Especially Sora's?" It laughed into the night and my I was so terrified and shocked that my head started pounding as loud as my heart.

"Who exactly are you!" I demanded to know! What was going on? What was the one thing I couldn't figure out about all of this?

"Silly girl, Sora is so weak, I'm just simply his brother. More like a mad side of him. I am his twin."

I look at it in disgust and run past it to help Namine up. It turned to stare at us.

"Leave us alone! We never did anything to you!" Namine screamed.

"Oh but you did."

"What would that be then, huh?" I argued.

"It was always,Sora this and Sora that with everyone. But did I ever hear my name? No. Let's just say that Sora was the more important part to everyone. That's why I practiced my plan. I found this tunnel and made it my own. I started to kill. Practicing anf yearning for the day that Sora would finally lay in that pile, as nothing. A nobody. Like I've always been to everyone." Roxas sighed.

"But you have friends! What about them?" I tell him.

"Friends? As if. No one wanted me, I thought abut things, if Sora only dissapeared, I would be a subsitude until they find him and that couldn't happen. I wanted to be permanent! I deserved it afterall. That is when I decided that I would no longer pull with all of this. He should be gone for good. So I took him for a one on one talk in the woods and talked to him. I had brought Riku and tied him up in the cave for Sora to see I wasn't joking. I told him I had a surprise for him in the tunnel and he followed me like the fool he was."

"You're horrible!" I scream.

"But that wasn't all." He chuckled and continued. "Now, he was in the tunnel and he found Riku. Of course he saved Riku and told him to make a run for it. Afterall, he was the 'hero' right? Wrong. Riku fled and waited for Sora to come up with him. Sound familiar?" He eyed us.

That's what happened to us.

"So then I took Sora and tried to kill him, he just hit me until I was senseless lying on the floor. Then he ran away and when I found him running after him, he panicked and continued to run. Then when I was about to kill him. He screamed and fell down the side of the cliff in the forest. It was all working out too well, right?" He laughed maniacly, "WRONG! Riku had to run and tell on me, didn't he? So I told him that if he did that then I would go and kill some more of his -closer- friends. He shut up right away. That is, until I met YOU KAIRI!"

"What could I have done?!" I cry holding on to Namine. I hated listening to his hatred words, so much pain filled me with each sentence he said.

"You were just about to fill every missing piece together. I observed you. I knew you were different so I followed you evrywhere you went. I knew you were close on finding out evrything about Sora. You fell in love with him. But what do you know, he is alive still and now I will take away what is dear to him. You, both of you know too much now, and I can't let that happen now, can I?" He smirked and hurried towards me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelp and get up starting to run towards a noise I heard near by. It was a car...

Riku!

"GET IN, NOW!" He screamed at us and we both sprung in the car immeadiatly.

Riku's engine roared in the rocky forest as he sped right towards Roxas who just stood there, smiling as we ran over him. I look behind me and see that Roxas was still standing, as if nothing happened.

"What the hell is he!?"

"He's not human."Riku stated.

"I already knew that!" I snarl.

"He's a cross between living and dead. He's some weird kind of creature." Riku shivered. "But we can get rid of him for good." Riku muttered.

"How?" I asked eager biting my lip.

"All we need to do is get Sora to run a stake through his heart."

"Oh god, this isn't turning into some vampire story, is it?!" I exclaim a little annoyed.

Riku laughed tensly, "He is not a vampire, I'm sure of that!" Riku snorted, "He's nothing but a weak little creature who might as well be under ground."

"Where is Sora?"

"I don't know." Riku says groweling a bit, "But don't worry we have all the time in the world to find him. You see, Roxas can't go outside of the forest anymore."

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"That girl with the black hair, you know her, right?"

"Yeah." I remembered her, the girl who called me because Sora was waking up. I totally forgot about her. Who was she anyways?

"She banned him." Riku laughed a little, sighing. "She's a pretty cool person, you should personally meet her sometime." Riku muttered riding into town.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"We're going to go visit her. She'll take care of you two for a a little, lets say your clothes are kind of stained.

I look down at myself, yeah, he's right....

"And, she can help find Sora." Riku added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Eventually

After a while of driving and talking, Riku stopped to pull into a parking lot.

"Does she live near by?" I ask touching his shoulder to see past him.

"Sort of." He shrugged, "This is her home,her whole entire family is on to all of this witchy kind of stuff so yeah. Don't be freaked out by seeing odd things in her house."

"Sure." I answer as Namine and I followed Riku into the cold house.

A girl with black hair danced over to us. She wore a black skirt and a white top.

"Hello, Riku, I see you came to give me more business! For you 2 who don't know me, I am Xion Carmet." She smiled brightly. She made us sit on a couch while she poured in some tea, "The drinks are free for today." She grinned and sat down before us, crossing her legs while sitting down. "I see you come to me because of a lost soul?" She said blowing on the steamy drink.

"Ye-Yes." I stutter.

"Well, I know what to do." She smiled, "He's not lost, no he is not." She said taking my hand and closing her eyes. "You love him, yes?"

I blush, nodding.

"Well, you know, I see that he is not in danger anymore. He is in a hospital."

"Which hospital?!" I blurt too loudly.

She peeked from under her lashes, "I see you love him to obsession?" She giggled, "I'm just kidding. Anyways, yes, he is in a hospital in the next town. He is resting...but I also see that there is a danger? What is his name?" She asked letting go of my hand.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You know damn well who it is! It's Roxas." He snarled in annoyance.

Xion looked a little hurt. "Yes, I know..." She whimpered quietly. She jumped up-hyped once more. "ANYWAYS! Let's not talk about the bastard who betrayed me for my family's power, and who I was madly in love with! He might have been a wonderful kisser but he betrayed me with those sexy blue eyes of his..." She trailed off.

She was still in love with him...

She shook her head. "Okay! So, I banned him....because the darkness took over in his cute little heart, and it will not clean until he recognizes his wrongs. You see, Roxas, is a kind hearted person, but since he fell into darkness-well, what should I say, he doesn't see with his own eyes anymore." She sighed...

"So how does this help me with Sora?" I ask.

She pointed at Namine, "YOU!" She exclaimed with empty eyes as she took Namine's hand.

"Wh-What?" She asked nervously.

"You are here, because?"

"I-I was a victim of Roxas...and, I'm Sora's friend." She stated, nervously looking around.

"Friends?" Xion raised an eyebrow, "Or friends with...benefits?"

Namine blushed, "N-No!" She sighed, "Okay, I admit-he was my first kiss, but we're only friends. Because I like someone else.." She mumbled.

I felt a little jealous.

Xion nodded, not fully convinced, "Well-who is it?"

"I-I'd rather not say..."

"Okay, I will!" Xion said willingly and raising her hand. "IT'S-"

"RIKU!" Namine screamed and Xion smiled satisfied. Her face flushed red.

Riku turned a little pink and looked away.

"Just letting you know Namine," Xion smiled, "It was a non-mandatory question anyways. Let's continue with you. Kairi, you can find Sora but I have to tell you something about him."

"What? Is he hurt?" I blurt worried.

"No such injuries." Xion sighed, "BUT! And there is, a but, he doesn't know who you are, yet. He has a minor memory loss...you see, he will remember you sooner or later but yeah, you know, he doens't know you at this moment...so you might want to-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" I scream.

Xion rolled her eyes, "Relax, dude....he's right...." Xion took my hand and stared into non-existing holes scribbeling down something on a piece of paper. "Here." She smiled handing me the paper.

I snatch it and stare down at it.

"Riku, I am leaving right now..." I say determined.

"NO! Wait! I see something else!" Xion shouts after me. "IT'S ROXAS! I'm coming with you Kairi!" Xion yelled after me grabbing her cloak and a small book, stuffing it in her pocket, she stumbled after me.

Namine and Riku stared after us for a minute but followed quickly.

I got in the front of Riku's car and started the engine as everyone sprung inside. The last time I drove a car was when I was robbed, so I wasn't sure if I was ready for this.

But I had to get to that hospital.

* * *

"What is your relation with the patient?" The bored nurse asked.

"Uhm," I thought of a lie. Xion had to come with me too. But Riku and Namine would wait for us. So I lie, "We're twins, he's our brother." I say pointing to Xion and I.

"But your hai-" She tried to start.

Xion interrupts, "I dyed my hair black, I'm a red head." She lied and the woman let us in.

I hurried inside and stopped agahst, as Xion closed the door behind me.

"Oh, how nice of you to join the party." The spiky blond remarked.

"How did you break my barrier?" Xion hissed loudly at him.

"Oh yeah, that barrier was a bitch. Pretty hard to break...but I managed." Roxas laughed and left Xion pale.

Sora's eyes opened slowly and he stared around, at all of us.

"Oh, perfect timing, he woke up!" Roxas smirked.

"What is going on?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, always about you, huh? Well maybe I don't want to tell you. Maybe I feel like just killing your loved one before your eyes first..." Roxas smiled inching towards me.

"Xion." I hiss. "What the hell, do something."

"Like what?!" She looked at me crazily.

"I don't know shout 'the power of christ compells you' and throw a cross at him, or something." I joke.

"No time for your bitter jokes!" She hisses.

"Do something!" I beg.

She rolled her eyes, "I never wanted to do this. I wanted to use this for something special. It's damn hard to make this!" She hissed and brought a vile to her lips from her pockets.

She drank it and I stared as she turned into an identical me. Red hair, the same dierty clothes and the same everything. That is so cool...

"Now run around and pretend you're the fake Kairi." She whispered in my ear and we ran around in circles, confusing Roxas.

I nodded and followed her orders. In unision we said, "Roxas can you tell who is who?"

He looked mad and groweled Xion and I ran around him. Identical moves and all.

"That's easy!" He looked at both of us. "This is the real Kairi!" He shouts and grabs Xion.

I try to look sad and all at him for _**'figuring'**_ it out.

Xion spun in his hold and quickly grabbed something from her pocket and tried to make Roxas drink the substance.

Roxas threw her down and with a yelp she turned back into her black short hair.

Damn it.

"Stop trying to mess with me, its not working." Roxas snarled.

"It's called playing along!" Xion shouted and I ran over to Sora who stared at evrything that was happening with wide eyes.

Roxas walked over to her and held her up. Xion panicked and yelled, "KAIRI CATCH!" She threw me the vial and I cought it clumsily in my hands, holding it close.

"You're so naive." Roxas whispered in her ear.

Xion turned a little red and tried to resist his hold.

Roxas chuckled at her, "How cute, you still have a little crush on me?" He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She cried out in protest and pounds weakly against him, it got weaker because let's face it. She liked kissing him.

Sora turned towards me, "Who are you? What is going on?!" He demanded. I hear Xion's loud yelp as she was smashed against a table.

I looked at him with sad eyes and Roxas turned to me. In an blink of an eye he slammed me against the mirror and shards of glass broke and pierced my skin a little.

I looked up to see Xion struggeling to get up and I look back at Roxas smiling down on me. I tackled him to the floor and Xion pulled out her small book, flippinf the pages desperately.

"Do you think you're stronger than me?" He laughed, pushing me off with ease and holding me up. A knife was held up to my throat in front of Sora.

"Don't you think this'll be fun?" Roxas asked Sora.

"You're insane!" Sora shouted as tears almost formed in my eyes. Sora could hardly move. Every breath was painful.

"Maybe I am." Roxas laughed. How come no one was coming in? How come they didn't hear?! "Maybe all of you are insane, and I'm normal. How would anyone know?" Roxas tilted his head to look at my neck.

Xion hurried over to us and was about to say something.

Roxas didn't even need to move, "Xion, if I hear one little sound come out of your cute little lips, she's going to die quicker." Roxas warned still staring at Sora and talking to Xion.

"Xion do it!" I scream at her, forcing my eyes to look at her.

"Xion, she's going to die." Roxas spat.

"You have too!" I scream.

"If you do it, I'll kill her."

"DO IT!" I scream in a shrill blood curling voice.

"I swear, you're going to make me kill her if you speak."

"It's my decision! SAY IT!" I shout at her and hint to the vial in my hands.

She looked down at it and closed her eyes, slowly nodding at me.

I dropped the vial and the liquid formed a circle around Roxas that I jumped out of.

Roxas started to scream, he couldn't get out of the circle. I stumbled to Sora as he stared at everything that has been happening. I hold him and he faints.

Xion yells several un-familiar words in some foreign language and after a while Roxas falls to the ground and falls limp. Xion hurried over to him and sighed.

"He's so reckles...thank god, the darkness in his heart, is gone now." Xion smiles and helps the groaning Roxas up.

"Where are you going?" I ask her suddenly.

"I'm going to let you and your little 'lover' have a good reunion." She smiled and helped Roxas's out of the door.

I layed next to him on the bed and watched him when his long lashes fluttered open to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hn..." He mumbled and I sighed next to him.

"Sora..." I whisper. "You know who I am, right?" I ask softly.

He twisted his face in confusion.

"You're my red carnation. Of course I know." He smiled.

I brightened in relief.

"Maybe we can start over?" I ask innocently.

"I have a chance with you?" His face turned a little red, but he was happy.

"Say you love me and I'll consider it." I giggle.

He turned to me and touched my face, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I reply.

Our lips touch and this is permanent.

So who says you can't love the seeming lost?

My half-ghost lover chrysis is over, for I have found, who really matters to me.

Life and death are so close from each other.

But we both know that better than anyone, right?

A fear of insanity is just temporary.

* * *

**THE END!**

**YAY! So much fun writing this.**

**Tell me one thing please-**

**should I, or should I not, make a sequel for the sake of a somehwhat "clearer" closure in this?**

**Thank you-**

**_HaruhiXFreakz_**


End file.
